A Magnet's Story
by hereditus
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman was a loner. But he will soon find out he was never really alone.
1. Chapter 1

Universe, galaxies, solar systems, planets. We have learned all of these since the start of our educational life, heck some even before that. We came to understand with our own tiny little minds that the Earth, our mass of land and water mashed with different life forms that we call home, was a planet inside a solar system with one star in the center, a solar system that was inside a galaxy.

There are many planets, many solar systems and many galaxies. Yet only one universe.

Why is that? Is it because it is true and there is only one of it, is it because it's the biggest yet to be achieved or is it because we still don't have the technology yet to observe beyond our own?

Now now, this might be a bit straying away from what I just talked about but… what if there was another identical universe? What if there was another you in that dimension? And what if…. Just what if…. the two of you met?

Those are to be answered by a man… and a woman.

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman was a cynical man…. But he was a cynical man at peace. He was no pacifist though, he was just merely enjoying his scheduled nap alone during Sunday afternoons and therefore not causing any trouble to anyone.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

It was this simplistic rhythm of breathing along with the sun's mildly warm rays that's shining upon his body through the window that puts and keeps him into sleep at Sundays.

He lied dormant on a sofa, not a care in the world he gave. He was all comfortable enjoying himself in the dreamland.

Was comfortable.

*Pffmppff* Goes the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

His solitude was disturbed, his calming intervals abruptly stopped. All of it was replaced by a short flash of pain to his torso. What was the cause of this, you ask?

"Ouch! What the hell?" Hikigaya Hachiman screamed out after being struck by a weight on top of his body.

The weight….. the answer apparently… was a girl. What ruined his peaceful sleep was now resting on top of Hikigaya Hachiman himself.

"Hey Komachi!" Cried Hikigaya Hachiman as he opened his eyes that were still obviously deprived of that scheduled nap of his. What he saw then was a young woman who was lying flat on top of him, faced down.

"Komachi…."

Moments passed but there was no reply from his little sister which had left Hikigaya to question.

"Imouto-san." Said Hikigaya. A hint of irritation came with his voice. Even with an agitated voice, Hikigaya didn't bring his sister to respond to him. She acted inanimately. Too inanimately.

"Oi Oi Oi, is she dead?" Stupidly asked Hikigaya in his mind. But thankfully he was wrong, THANKFULLY. As soon as he thought of it, he came to feel his sister's expanding then collapsing lungs with his own chest…. which made Hikigaya feel relieved and maybe… blush a little bit. _That act alone deserved 1000 Hachiman points!_

"Komachi…."

More seconds came to pass without his sister reacting at all which left Hikigaya to finally ask "Did she fall asleep?"

Her unresponsiveness all the while breathing normally came as a yes. Hikigaya Hachiman concluded that Hikigaya Komachi fell asleep on top of her brother.

"Aawww…" Was all Hikigaya Hachiman felt..

Being displayed with such a defenseless state and out of his brotherly nature as well, he began to pat his little sister's head as if to make her fall deeper into the dreamland he was just in just minutes ago.

"Hrmmmm…. Nwaish…." His sister unknowingly blurted out of pleasure.

"…..What?" Hikigaya was surprised by her sudden voice, not just with the sudden statement by his supposedly sleeping sister but by a really discrepant something that just went to happen. That something is that his sister's voice felt unfamiliar to him… that it felt way too deep for someone her age.

"Oii…. Cwontinwu…" Continuing with her deeper voice than the usual, his sister asked for more.

"Okay…." Hikigaya Hachiman who was still not grasping the situation, unconditionally accepted her request.

"What…"

"…What the hell!" His little sister awakened, her face along with her upper body sprung up to face Hikigaya Hachiman.

"WHAT?!" The scream surprised Hikigaya Hachiman prompting him to shout too.

"What the…"

"Errr…."

Much to his disbelief, it wasn't his cute little sister that has ended his sleep and it wasn't his cute little sister that was resting on top of his body. "But who could this be?" He asked in his mind.

Who was lying on top of him, he didn't know the identity of.

Shock and cluelessness sealed their mouth as they face each other. Hikigaya Hachiman on the bottom and the now mysterious girl on top. Only a few centimeters of space separate their noses from touching each other, thus they felt each other's breath as it leaves their body, maybe even exchanging some. The scene was fitting to be called… love inspiring… if not for Hikigaya Hachiman not knowing the other person.

As soon as their eyes met, the two knew that they had felt something about each other right away. Something so strong that it pricks them in the throat as they feel it.

What both had mutually felt, It was surely disgust in first sight.

"…."

Hikigaya Hachiman was a monster of logic, and he himself knew that. He always knew that he excelled at figuring out the best and most efficient ways of solving cases, a trait that would help him a lot in facing society. There's only one bad side of this skill that he's proud of, that its power seemed to diminish greatly whenever he's conscious that he's in great direct contact with women, maybe with an exception with his sister.

Meanwhile, on top of Hikigaya Hachiman was a petite woman, who had been dozing off and enjoying herself in her own subconscious.

"Ehh…."

"Uhmmm…. Yeah."

As the two realize the awkward situation they were in, their minds quickly told their bodies to push each other off the sofa but that only resulted in the both of them getting knocked off hard into the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Argghh… My back."

Both of them felt pain as their bodies impacted the floor. Hikigaya Hachiman flew over and landed behind the sofa while the girl landed on the opposite side.

It took them time to ease the pain of landing but soon enough both of them stood up and straightened their posture all the while muttering curses to numb the pain.

"Oh…."

"Hrmmm."

Their eyes met again, their brows aligned. The two then went to step back a few steps from each other, probably for precaution against an unfamiliar person.

"W-Who's this bitch?" Cried out Hachiman Hikigaya. Cried out only in his mind, of course. He thought if he had said that out loud instead, it would've been heard by the woman and it would had resulted in him being in a bad state, physically. A certain teacher of his helped in engraving that thought in his mind.

"What is this creep looking at?" Thought the woman in return as she wears a disgusted face. Hikigaya Hachiman's eyes were indeed locked on to her figure but it wasn't because he's fascinated of her or anything but it was because he was reassuring if there's nothing suspicious she's carrying aorund . Also, it would take the likes of Yuigahama Yui and maybe Yukinoshita Haruno to make him look at a girl sexually.

The two continued their silent stare off with each other. Locking eyes with eyes, they tried to understand the situation they're in. "What is this person doing here?" They asked themselves.

Hikigaya Hachiman raised his hand to the level of his chest to ask her personally that question but that just made the girl panic and run off and exit from the living room.

The sudden movement of the girl alerted him and made him pursue her. Unaware of what she'll do on the house uninvited, he made sure not to lose sight of her. He chased and he chased and he chased… until she stopped inside a room, more specifically Hikigaya Hachiman's own room.

Hikigaya Hachiman entered through the already open door. He then held with both of his hands his knees and gasped for air. The girl was not exactly speedy but thanks to Hikigaya Hachiman's inactivity in exercise he couldn't catch her and was left only to chase. The girl was also obviously exhausted from running with her gasping for air too, her breathing seems heavier than that of Hikigaya Hachiman's.

Once Hikigaya Hachiman collected himself, the two once again stood before each other. Hikigaya Hachiman stood at the entrance of his room while the girl stood beside his bed still gasping for air. While trying to get much needed oxygen to his lungs, he had noticed something strange about his room. _Did my room always smell this good?_ He asked himself.

She was exhausted but exhaustion wasn't enough to stop her from lying flat on the floor and reaching something from under Hikigaya Hachiman's bed.

"Oi!" Her actions puzzled Hikigaya Hachiman. _What the hell is she doing?  
_  
"Stop that!" He protested, but she didn't listen. Unclear on how to approach the mysterious girl in front of him politely, he took the abrasive way and tried to stop her.

Tried to.

Even before Hikigaya Hachiman can go within range of the girl, he stopped and stood still. He stopped and stood still before a metallic object now being held by the girl. It was a metal bat she had gotten under his bed.

"What the." He said in surprise after seeing the metal bat. It surprised Hikigaya Hachiman for he didn't know he had one under his bed.

"Can we talk th-" Hikigaya Hachiman out of sheer fright opened his mouth, only to regret it soon after. A gust of air passed just centimeters beside his head. Him saying a word only prompted the girl to throw the bat towards him, nearly hitting him on the face. This made Hikigaya Hachiman shiver and take a few steps back but not further that he can no longer observe the girl.

"Tsk." The girl complained, probably from missing her shot at him. She then wore a face that screams out "I could've hit that, I swear I could!". This only terrified Hikigaya Hachiman.

Without a weapon, she stood defenseless but that still didn't make Hikigaya Hachiman want to come to her. He was still somewhat traumatized by the bat flying near his head.

Speaking of the bat, the bat was now lying on the floor near the wall. The wall behind the bat was now dented. Hikigaya Hachiman paused to take a quick look at it, gritting his teeth after. He has now taken to consider this woman even more with caution now.

Silence once again shrouded the room they're in. Taking each other as dangerous strangers doesn't help clear up the situation. Only the fear of danger was the one preventing each other to come closer.

"Oi." Hikigaya Hachiman was the first to speak, breaking the silence and snatching the full attention of the woman on the other side.

"?" His words made the woman pause. It prevented her from making the pillows of his bed as something to throw at him.

"Who are you?" Solemnly asked Hikigaya Hachiman. He took a defensive stance if she ever threw objects at him again.

"You too. Who are you?" Caught with the question, she wore a serious face.

"I asked first." Hikigaya Hachiman noticed that he was able to make her respond to him. He was now determined to take charge of the conversation.

"Why would I tell a burglar my name?!" She asked him back.

"Naturally, to report you to the police, of course. Wait, what burglar?" Hikigaya sighed and then looked up at her. "You're a stalker, aren't you?" He said to her. It was the only thing he could come up with. He doesn't know if she planted hidden cameras all over the house but he can conclude it since she knows how to navigate the place. If she was a thief, she wouldn't have wasted time and escaped already. If she was his killer, then she would've have killed him immediately. All that was left for him to think was that she's his stalker. It was pretty unlikely but it was the only thing he could think of that made sense.

"What?! I'm a stalker?" complained the girl in disbelief. She thought of how rude the man was of how he just said the she was a stalker. _A stalker of whom? Him? Who would stalk someone like you!_ Thought the girl. _  
_  
"I mean, why do you know every crack and nook of this place? You even knew that there's a bat under my bed and I myself don't know that." It was indeed weird for the girl he never met to know something from his own house that he doesn't.

"What do you mean? This is my house!" _My house? Is this girl stupid?_ For a second, Hikigaya thought that he was dealing with a psycho.

"Are you crazy, woman? Or are you perhaps deluding?"

"This is my house!" Exclaimed the girl.

"Like I said, you're deluding. This is your house? Are you mad?"

"What kind of intruder are you?!" Asked the girl.

"Can we just talk it calmly?"

"Tsk." Goes the sound of the girl's mouth. Hikigaya Hachiman tried to negotiate the situation but the girl thought otherwise. In her perspective, Hikigaya Hachiman was a intruder who not only was gone over his head when it comes to speaking with her and that he even had the audacity to calmly discuss about it.

The girl took a deep breath and made a run for it... again. She came past Hikigaya Hachiman who couldn't catch her because he was still in the process of politely asking things for himself.

"Oi!" Hikigaya Hachiman was left with no choice but to chase her again. With both of them already tired from running a minute ago, the chase came to a soft run, to a walk, then a crawl.

"Hey! Don't run so much…" Hikigaya Hachiman shouted with what little voice he had left. The chase came to a stop, both of them ended up at the same place where it all happened. The living room.

The girl looked at him with a face that tells him "He's still here?!".

Without warning the girl went on to help herself with the family telephone.

"Oi!"

"Hello police?! There's an intruder in my house!" She shouted at the phone while also gasping for air.

"Oi Oi Oi!" Hikigaya Hachiman went on to jump the girl, he had no choice but to. He managed to end the call before anyone can take suspicions about it. He managed to get them in a position that prevents the girl from reaching the phone and overall stop her from moving. Except that the position is rather awkward to look at.

Both of them once again came in contact with each other. It was like the position they were in back in the sofa. Except that Hikigaya Hachiman was the one on top now and the woman on the bottom. He then held both of her wrists with his hands to stop her from punching him.

"Let… me…. GO!" The woman tried her hardest to wriggle out of his grasp but couldn't as she was out of energy from all the running she did. Hikigaya Hachiman was no different from her, he was also exhausted from chasing her. But what helped him in winning the struggle was the fact that he was on top of her, the weight of his own body pushing down helped him restrain her movements.

"What the hell, woman. I don't care if this is stalking or a lousy joke but this is getting out of hand."

"Can you not touch me?!" Averting her eyes from his, she wore a face that was clearly disgusted and irritated of him. She then proceeded to kick Hikigaya Hachiman continuously to the stomach.

"Hell no, if I release you you'll just get me into a bigger mess!" Even with the kicks to his stomach, he held his position. _Like hell I'll release you now, nobody knows what stupidity you're gonna do if I let you go. And you should have said that a little bit sooner._

"Onii-chan! I'm back!" A young voice came into the living room, the voice belonging to Hikigaya Hachiman's little sister, Hikigaya Komachi.

"Komachi!" Cried out Hikigaya Hachiman to which surprised his sister.

"Komachi!" The girl being held down also called out her name.

"Huh?! Onichan what are you doing?!" Hikigaya Komachi opened her mouth wide, her two hands sprung to support her cheeks in disbelief. With this, Hikigaya Komachi totally misunderstood the situation.

"O _nii_ -chan?" Asked the girl below Hikigaya Hachiman.

"Since when did your O _nee_ -san become O _nii_ -cha-" She asked but was interrupted before she can finish.

"Help me stop her!" Hikigaya Hachiman interjected.

"Komachi, knock this guy off for me!" She shouted to Hikigaya Komachi.

"Komachi, just do it!" He cried out to his sister. The kicks grew weaker and weaker but the pain in his stomach only grew stronger and stronger.

"Eh…. Eh… Ehh.." Hikigaya Komachi didn't know what to do, does she help her brother to wrestle the girl into submission or is she going to help the girl be released from her older brother's grip.

"Komachi!"

"Ahh…. Ahh…. A-Okay!" A shout of her name by her brother prompted her to finally help him.

"Wait what? Komachi?!" Cried out the girl as Komachi approaches to help his brother.

* * *

"Komachi, how could you do this to your sister?!" Said the woman as her feet were now being held by Hikigaya Komachi.

"What the hell are you talking about, woman?!" Hikigaya Hachiman continued to be on top of her and held her wrists, his eyes concentrating on hers to assure dominance.

"Are you Komachi's stalker?" Asked Hikigaya Hachiman.

"Like I said, I'm not a stalker! How am I stalker to begin with?!"

"Why do you call my sister by her first name? Are you her friend?" Hikigaya coated his words with a serious tone.

"What?! She's my sister!" The woman continued to blurt out nonsensical statements which only infuriated Hikigaya Hachiman.

"Like hell I'll believe that. Ne Imouto, do you know her?"

"No, not at all." Hikigaya Komachi shook her head.

"Komachi, how could you?" She said in disbelief.

"Ehhh…. I don't what's going on!" Komachi cried out. It was only necessary because she came home to find her brother on top of a woman she didn't know of. Maybe it was fine if it was Yukinoshita Yukino or Yuigahama Yui that was below her brother but this! This was not fine at all!

"Just firm your grip!" Shouted Hikigaya Hachiman.

"Komachi!" She cried out.

"Imouto!"

* * *

The struggle came to an end. The winner or should I say winners were obvious. Hikigaya Komachi and Hikigaya Hachiman finally made the woman submit. She has stopped wriggling and kicking Hikigaya Hachiman, and because of that Hikigaya Komachi has let go of her feet. But it didn't make Hikigaya Hachiman change his previous dominant position, he and the woman was still on their situation of top and bottom. He didn't want her to run again just in case.

"So what's your name?" Asked Hikigaya Hachiman.

"Your face is so close." Complained the girl.

"Hey, answer me." Hikigaya Hachiman didn't mind the proximity of him and her. He only thought of figuring out the cause of why a mysterious woman such as her was here.

"Hey, your breath is disgusting."

"Can you just answer?"

"Why should I?"

"Hey. Answer." Hikigaya Hachiman tightened his grip on her wrists, her face showing pain as he does it. He did it because he felt it to be necessary, both for interrogation and a little bit of payback on what she did.

"Ha-Ha-n…" Hesitatingly, she began moving her mouth.

"Hrmmm?"

"H-Hana… Hikigaya Hana!"

"Hikigaya?" The siblings chorused.

"Now I said it, so can all of you stop this long overdue prank?" Her brows curved upward, her lips bitten by her own teeth. Her eyes began to wet themselves.

"Prank!?" The siblings chorused some more.

* * *

Hana Hikigaya.

Hachiman Hikigaya's alternate self from an alternate universe.

She is now stuck in Hachiman's world without any explanation why.

* * *

Name: Hikigaya Hana.  
Sex: F  
Age: 18  
Date of Birth: August 8  
Skills: Define "Skills".  
Hobbies: Lurkin-…. Surfing the web  
Things to do at days off: Surfing the web.  
Motto: Do it fast or don't do it at all.

"What the fuck kind of bio is this?"

"I write what I want to write, Sensei…"

"Somehow I'm liking the male Hikigaya a bit more thanks to this."

"Shut up, you're not even in the story yet!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: H and H, N and N. (Note: This chapter jumps from perspective to perspective.)**

* * *

 _"Komachi, go to my room and retrieve the bat, it should be before the door."_

 _"Uhhh…. Sure Onii-chan. Wait…. A bat?! As in a baseball bat?!"_

 _"Also… bring me… coffee."_

Barely audible words entered my ears as I wake up from an unplanned slumber.

"Yo." Was the first thing I heard after I opened my still drowsy eyes. A figure of a man beside the bed I was sleeping on greeted me as I slowly remove the blanket that was covering my body while I sleep. I could tell…. that the man that was standing there was also the same guy back in the living room.

Also….., I don't know why I do, but I just do….. He still has yet to say it, but somehow….. I know his name…

 _Hikigaya Hachiman…_

"….Yo…." Was the only thing I can think of as a reply with my half sleeping self.

After greeting him back, that man, Hikigaya Hachiman, said nothing back to me and didn't move an inch at all… It just turns out he was putting all his attention into examining me. At least, that's what I assumed he was doing.

"Hey…" Somewhat embarrassed, Hikigaya Hana…. I… called him out.

Yet he didn't answer at all. He just stood in there in front of me like a statue.

"Hey…" I muttered stronger this time.

Silence. Silence was what he gave back.

 _Fine then, if you're going to act that way I might as well do it also._

I softly rubbed my eyes as to try to remove some drowsiness in them… Then I put myself into a silent and motionless state on the bed as I put my brain into work.

And soon after, I started examining him…

Slim build. _This man!... This man that attacked me without a reason at all and even called me a stalker a while ago in my own hous…  
_  
 _Uhhhhh….. my bad, anger took over me there. Where was I? Ahemmm, Ahemmm. This man sported a body build that was not fat yet not that skinny…. It's just right, I guess?  
_  
Messy uncut hair. _This man looked like he didn't get a cut for about two months or longer, and it looks like he doesn't brush it too often too…_

Rotten eyes. _W-why does this guy have them…. And why….. why do they look so dead?_

An ahoge. _What lied on top of his head was a strand of hair that stands proud. I kinda want to pluck it off…  
_  
A-Anyways….. these were the impressions I got from him…. He looked like your average man.

* * *

"Komachi, go to my room and retrieve the bat, it should be before the door." I said to my sister who was then collecting herself from the mess we had earlier.

"Uhhh…. Sure Onii-chan. Wait…. A bat?! As in a baseball bat?!" Was what she said to me. _Right… she still wasn't here when that girl almost knocked my head out of my neck with that bat.  
_  
"Also… bring me… coffee." I continued. _Man, Am I thirsty from all of those running. It's all thanks to_ _ **her**_ _that I got this exhausted….  
_  
 _….speaking of her…_

The girl that made me ran for my life for various reasons…. the girl that just intruded my house yet she herself made irrational accuses against me….. She was now sleeping on the bed right in front of me. She was sleeping soundly and peacefully, it was as if nothing back then happened.

 _Hikigaya Hana….. huh._ I muttered to myself as I stare at the empty ceiling of my room. I somehow feel that what she said back then, which was her name, was true. It wasn't an alias or anything like that….. I just somehow know that it wasn't.

"Oh man…." I muttered to myself after stretching my body a little bit. My body is fatigued and I know it.

 _Hmmmmmm?_ I got startled. I got startled because something moved on the bed that caught my eyes.

After that, a single yawn can be heard at the direction of the bed…..

… It was at that exact moment that she opened her eyes.

"Yo." I said to her as she rises from her lying position. It was the first thing that came to my mind and I'm somewhat satisfied with it. I mean it's clean, simple and straightforward. I just wanted to catch her attention anyway.

"Yo." She replied to me.

 _Hmpff._

 _Jet black hair extending to her shoulders that was then messily formed into a twintail. A petite build akin to Yukinoshita Yukino's. Round clouded pupils… (wait, clouded?) And last but not the least, a limp ahoge towering on top of her head._

Aside from the distinguishable yet limp ahoge and maybe that cloudy eyes of hers too, I would say she's like your average High school girl.

* * *

The two were the same person yet they also had their differences because…..

… even if the two were of the same position…

…. even if they were of the same entity in their respective universes…

…. that didn't mean that the two had to be identical, for not everyone takes the same choice given by fate.

The two Hikigaya's eyes locked onto each other… They identified each other's images with great attention. Monologues filled their minds but only silence was to be heard in the room itself.

"Ahh…."

Hachiman was the first to break the silence with a forced cough. "So…. Hana-san…" He said with a weak voice.

"W-What….. what is it, Hachiman-san?" Startled by him, Hana came back to her senses.

His name is Hikigaya Hachiman. Her mind tells her that, but she doesn't know why. He has yet to tell his name to her but…

Same was with him, he can't remove the name Hikigaya Hana when he sees her. It was hard for him to believe her that her name was really "Hikigaya Hana" but his mind tells him otherwise…

"I don't intend to apologize for the rest of what happened earlier today but I do intend to apologize on _that_ little incident of ours…" Said Hachiman.

"Oh it's fine… it's not like it was all your fault that we ended up just like that….. I have my responsibilities on that too…" Hana showed a depressed expression on her face while averting her eyes from his. "Can we just forget about it?" She said to him.

"Sounds good to me."

What is that thing that the two Hikigayas are talking about? And why do they want to forget about it? Well let's take a look back at the struggle that took place earlier on the living room.

* * *

"Can you just release me?" Hana said to him. A tear fell from her eyes for every time she took a breath.

"No." Said Hachiman while gripping her wrists even stronger than before.

"But why? I told you the shit you want so let me go!" She screamed with all her might. Though struggle as she might, she was exhausted beyond all. She came to understand that she can't get out of his grasp with strength alone.

"Was there a deal that I'd release you if you say your name? I don't think so."

"Please…."

"No, not until I made sure you won't…"

"Ouch… C-can you just at least remove your hands? My wrists are hurting like h-hell." Her hands were shaking….. no, her whole body was. Hachiman can feel it, he knows that she's getting hurt. _Maybe it was truly too much?  
_  
"No is a no." Hachiman let out those words with a face of iron.

"Please….." She cried out again but this time mucous began to flow from her nose. Her cheeks began to take a hint of red too. What she looked like right now was a pitiable girl.

Finally taken over by guilt, Hachiman has let go of her wrists but he was yet to get off on top of her. He just couldn't continue being harsh against a now tired defenseless maiden. "F-Fine.. but once I caught you….."

"Hmppff, well that was soft of you."

Hikigaya Hana smiled as she started to move her now free right hand towards Hikigaya Hachiman's face. A grin can be seen form from her lips, her expression turning from sorrow to that of excitement.

Why excitement of all things? Well because Hikigaya Hana was not a helpless lass and she wasn't a defenseless maiden at all.

It was at that moment that Hikigaya Hachiman knew that he was tricked. He was a fool for believing her. In the end her tears were fake. Her cry was a fake. She did it all so that her hands can be freed.

"Not so fast." Hikigaya Hachiman, cunning as he was, braced himself for her attack even before he let loose of her hands. It was handy at that moment that he was **the** Hikigaya Hachiman, the one who can see through the façade of others… the one who can't easily be fooled, the one who can't easily be betrayed.

"What the?!" Hana shouted in shock.

"Did you really believe I would fall for that?" Hikigaya Hachiman smiled at her, mocking her seeing as she failed to sneak out her plan.

He had blocked her hand from slapping his face using his left arm.

Everything was at his command…..

Everything …well, except one thing. That one thing was gravity.

You see, gravity had a different idea.

Hikigaya Hachiman didn't take into account that taking out one of his hands that were supporting his whole weight would cause him to lose balance in his pose.

Without an arm to support him, Hikigaya Hachiman's face fell….

…and fell,

….and fell.

And then, finally… their lips touched.

Hikigaya Hana's lips met Hikigaya Hachiman's.

Try as they may to quickly remove themselves from their unwanted positions, it seems that the two are finally out of breath this time. Run this and struggle there, it was no surprise they would be out of energy.

As their lips remained in contact, their eyes widened as their faces came the closest that they ever would be to each other.

"….."

The two can't move, the two can't speak…. everything to them was at a standstill.

Sweat, tears…. well fake tears anyway… and saliva mixed up.

Both of them were quickly overwhelmed. With shock. With hatred. With disgust.

Before they can muster what's left of the depleting energy from their muscles to get themselves out of the situation they were in, their minds were then assaulted by a growing pang of pain as strange flashes of scenes were injected to them.

Their consciousness swirled and swirled into a deep sea of emptiness. Deep inside their own minds, they saw events that were both unfamiliar and familiar at the same time.

 _"Huh? What's this?"_

Hikigaya Hana saw a scene where she confessed to a bespectacled girl, then a scene where she made a girl cry….. and finally a scene where she gets run over by a car…

 _"Hmmmmmm?"_

Hikigaya Hachiman this time saw a scene where he saw a large crowd surrounding him, each and everyone of them wearing either a laughing expression or a disgusted one, then he saw a scene where he saw himself escorting a young girl away from her group of friends… and finally a scene where everything he can see was all blood and nothing else.

The two were as calm as the summer sea inside their mind but their physical selves were a different story. Strange flashbacks made their heads ache like never before.

With the immense pain they were suffering, the two could only wish to lose consciousness to make it go away. And they actually did.

"Onii-chan!" Hikigaya Komachi, who saw everything unfold, shouted on the top of her voice but her brother fainted along with the girl before she can even do anything.

Everything after it was a blur for the two.

So…. all was left in the hands of Hikigaya Komachi.

* * *

"So….. where are you going to sleep?"

"Eh?"

"Hana-san, it's 1 in the morning so you can't really go home.. funny that it's been that long since we knocked each other out."

Hana hastily checked the window and sure enough it was as dark as her hair.

"Go home? Shouldn't I sleep her-"

"Well, you can't sleep here since this is my bed." Hachiman interjected.

"W-wait! Since when was this your bed?! And since when was this your house?!" Hana leaped out of the bed, pointing her hands here and there in protest.

"Oh crap, not this again." Hachiman muttered to himself.

"Hey! Listen to me!"

* * *

A/N

Introductory chapter to Hana, sort of.


End file.
